Eastern Tea meets Western Tea
by catrocker15
Summary: "Pagi, mister! Nyanyianmu indah sekali, bagaikan suara burung berkicau di pagi hari!"; "Ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa tua kalau dipanggil mister. Just call me Uguisumaru, okay?". Bila kesamaannya akan menyukai teh mendekatkan mereka... para pecinta teh bertemu XP, pairing dadakan Uguisumaru x Kongou


***Touken Ranbu x Kantai Collection (AU)***

 **Pairing : Uguisumaru x Kongou**

.

 _"Pagi, mister! Nyanyianmu indah sekali, bagaikan suara burung berkicau di pagi hari!"_

 _._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa tua kalau dipanggil mister. Just call me Uguisumaru, okay?"_

 _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bila kesamaannya akan menyukai teh mendekatkan mereka..._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Uguisumaru sedang bersantai-santai di balkon kamar apartemennya, dengan memegang segelas teh hijau favoritnya, ia meminumnya pelan untuk menikmati rasa dan aroma yang baginya sangat menenangkan hati dan pikirannya, apalagi untuk memulai pagi barunya. Dilanjutkan dengan pergerakan bibirnya yang mengeluarkan suara merdu, ia bernyanyi dan burung-burung kecil di sekitarnya juga ikut berkicau mengiringinya.

Di tengah-tengah nyanyiannya, sejenak ia berhenti karena ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dari sebelah. Begitu ia menoleh, seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan memakai bando kuning dan piyama tidurnya terlihat sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari balkon kamarnya pula. Rupanya si Kongou, gadis kamar sebelah.

"Pagi, mister! Nyanyianmu indah sekali, bagaikan suara burung berkicau di pagi hari!", sahutnya dengan senyum lebarnya, gadis itu tampak lebih muda darinya, kira-kira ia masih duduk di bangku SMA, sedangkan dirinya sudah bekerja di kantor swasta.

Uguisumaru membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman dan suara ramahnya, "Oh, Kongou-chan, rupanya. Pagi juga, semangat sekali dirimu."

"Ehehehe, soalnya hari ini kan hari minggu, aku sangat bosan dengan kehidupan sekolah apalagi setelah ujian kelas uuuuh...ingin rasanya kabur sejenak bahkan bolos saja~", kata gadis itu sambil menopang dagu dan berwajah lesu.

"Hahaha...masih muda kok sudah ingin kabur. Justru kehidupan sekolah itu sungguh menyenangkan."

"Aaaah, mentang-mentang mister sudah kerja dan kelihatan santai-santai! Ngomong-ngomong, mister sangat suka minum teh ya?", tanya Kongou sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk gelas teh yang sedang dipegang Uguisumaru.

"Tentu saja, teh adalah teman untuk mengawal hariku supaya hati dan pikiran jadi tenang.", balas pria berambut hijau bak warna tehnya dengan tersenyum.

Mendengar Uguisumaru berkata demikian, wajah Kongou memerah entah karena senyum atau perkataanya, namun ia mulai bertanya lagi.

"Eh mister, hari ini sedang free, kah?", tanyanya sambil menempelkan jari kanannya dengan jari telunjuk kirinya.

"Mmm...hari ini temanku sedang meditasi di gunung dengan kedua adiknya, yang satunya sedang ada pemotretan iklan cat rambut merk Bangau Putih...? ah terserah iklan apa aku lupa...dan yang satunya lagi sedang ada latihan bola dengan tim kesebelasannya, lebih tepatnya dengan sebelas adik-adiknya sendiri. Sedangkan aku tidak ada acara, jadi...yah bisa dikatakan aku memang lagi free sih. Kongou-chan sendiri?".

"Hahaha, kayaknya teman-teman mister interesting semua yah! Aku sih lagi bokek hiks, ayah dan ibukuku sedang bisnis di Inggris, ketiga adikku juga sedang ada kegiatan sendiri dengan teman-temannya. Kalau tidak keberatan...mau minum teh bareng nggak?", tanyanya dengan menundukkan wajah merahnya.

Mata Uguisumaru jadi agak terbuka dari kantuknya mendengar ajakan minum teh dari gadis tetangganya sendiri. Namun dengan sikap ramahnya ia menerima ajakan itu dengan langsung.

"Boleh juga, kenapa tidak? Kasihan juga membiarkan gadis sepertimu sendirian minum teh.", senyum Uguisumaru terlihat berbeda dan agak bersemangat.

"Su..sungguh? Kalau begitu, aku siapkan dulu yah, aku tunggu kedatanganmu ! Sebelumnya...aku juga ganti baju dulu deh! 10 menitan yah...15 menitan deh! I'll wait for you, okay? See ya!".

Kongou langsung berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Uguisumaru tertawa kecil karena mendengar cara bicara Kongou yang sangat kebarat-baratan, untung saja Uguisumaru juga pandai berbahasa Inggris mengingat ia pernah juara 3 lomba membaca puisi bahasa Inggris saat masih sekolah. Maklum, gadis itu lahir di Inggris bersama dengan adik-adiknya dan pulang ke tanah airnya sejak ia masih SMP. Saat itu Uguisumaru masih belum begitu mengenalnya.

15 menit kemudian, Uguisumaru dengan mengenakan kemeja hijau kebanggaannya, celana panjang dan bersepatu hitam, mengetuk pintu kamar Kongou.

"Kongou-chan? Ini aku."

Tak lama, pintu dibukakan oleh Kongou yang sudah terlihat rapi mengenakan blus putih ala Inggrisnya dan rok merah serta stocking coklat gelap.

"Ah, welcome, mister! Mari silahkan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Uguisumaru memasuki kamar gadis muda itu, dilihatnya segala macam perabotan dan berbagai kaleng teh yang disusun rapi di balik lemari kacanya. Dan dari semuanya, kamarnya terasa seperti suasana di Inggris.

"Kongou-chan sangat menyukai segala yang berbau Inggris yah?", pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia sudah tahu karena gadis itu memang kelahiran Inggris, maklum ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kamar seorang gadis yang tinggal sendiri, jadi ada sedikit perasaan grogi.

"Kan aku memang lahir di Inggris, mister. Tentu saja untuk mengingat tempat lahirku, aku mendesain ruangan kamarku ini dengan everything about England, tapi tentu saja bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai Jepang loh yaaa...".

"Hahaha, iya iya."

Kongou langsung menarik kursi untuk Uguisumaru dan mempersilahkan duduk.

"Please have a seat, mister. Teh dan segala macam kue sudah kusiapkan."

"Sankyu...Kongou-cha-"

Begitu Uguisumaru hendak duduk, tiba-tiba wajah Kongou terlihat memerah dan sejenak ia terpaku.

"Mm? Kongou-chan kenapa?"

"EH!? No...nothing, mister! I'm fine, hahaha!", Kongou langsung menuju ke kursinya dengan sekilas ingatan bahwa saat Uguisumaru dekat dengannya, aroma teh hijau yang wangi tercium dan ia berpikir, _"Ia begitu wangi..."._

Keduanya telah menduduki kursinya masing-masing dan saling berhadapan. Uguisumaru terpesona dengan teh yang diseduhkan oleh Kongou.

"Kelihatannya enak yah."

"Eh? Maksudnya..?", tanya Kongou dengan grogi.

"Tehnya. Ini pertama kali aku melihat teh asli dari Inggris."

Mata pria itu terus memandangi teh tersebut, begitu Kongou selesai menyeduhkannya, ia memberikannya kepada Uguisumaru.

"So please have a taste! Semoga mister menyukainya, hehe."

Uguisumaru mengangkat gelas tehnya dan ia menutup matanya, mencium aroma teh yang sangat wangi.

"Aroma ini...Earl Grey ya?"

Kongou terkejut, "Wah, rupanya mister tahu teh ini ya?"

Uguisumaru tersenyum kecil, "Cuma tahu sedikit sih, karena aku biasa minum teh Jepang."

"Oh, I see."

Lalu teh itu mulai diminumnya dengan pelan, Uguisumaru berhenti sejenak setelah meminum setenggak.

"Hmm...rasanya...begitu nikmat yah."

Kongou melihat wajah pria di depannya itu terlihat senang dan puas, ia pun tersenyum malu-malu.

"Really..? Syukurlah kau menyukainya, masih banyak variasi yang lain juga loh, kue dan macaroonnya juga, silahkan!"

"Hahaha, baiklah."

Lalu keduanya saling mengobrol satu sama lain mengenai teh, keluarga, teman, dan apa pun yang membuat keduanya mengobrol selama berjam-jam. .

Mereka berhenti mengobrol sejenak, Uguisumaru melihat jam di dinding.

"Oh, tidak terasa sudah siang yah. Kayaknya kebanyakan ngobrol dan minum teh jadi lupa waktu, haha.", tawanya.

"Ah, you're right, mister! Hahaha maaf yah, pasti mister bosan yah dengan celotehanku terus menerus?", tanya Kongou sambil menggosok kepalanya dengan malu.

"Tidak kok. Justru aku sangat menikmati obrolan kita, apalagi sambil minum teh."

Sekali lagi, Uguisumaru tersenyum manis dan kali ini jantung Kongou berdegup kencang.

"Benarkah? Ahahaha, syukurlah..."

Tiba-tiba, handphone Uguisumaru di kantong celananya berbunyi, "Ah maaf, sebentar ya, Kongou-chan."

Selagi Uguisumaru mengangkat handphonenya, Kongou melamun sejenak, berpikir mengenai Uguisumaru, cara bicaranya, senyumnya, kegemarannya dengan teh, entah mengapa walaupun sifat keduanya tidak sama serta jarak usia yang agak jauh, ia merasa memiliki kecocokan yang sangat membuatnya begitu nyaman, kegemarannya akan teh, serasa mendekatkan mereka.

"Kongou-chan?"

Wajah Uguisumaru sangat dekat dengan wajah Kongou.

"Wha...what's matter mister? You're too close!", Kongou terkejut dan refleks beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah, maaf. Habis daritadi kau melamun, eeng...sepertinya acara minum teh kita sampai di sini dulu yah. Temanku ada sedikit masalah dengan pemotretannya, dan dia minta untuk ketemuan sebentar. Maaf yah..."

"Oh, it's okay! Anyway, I really had fun talking with you. Jadi, mungkin lain kali juga tak apa...kalau mister...bersedia lagi...", wajahnya menunduk, senyumnya terasa memaksa karena harus berpisah sejenak.

Tangan besar yang hangat menepuk kepala gadis itu, dan Kongou mulai mengangat kepalanya kembali.

"Jangan sedih, kapan-kapan kita bisa minum bersama lagi kan? Lagian...kita kan bersebelahan, mau kapanpun aku fleksibel kok."

Kongou tersenyum lega, wajah Uguisumaru juga mulai terlihat sedikit merah .

"Ka...kalau begitu, see you next time mister. Thank you ya sudah mau menemaniku!".

"Um! Terima kasih juga untuk tehnya, sayang padahal aku masih ingin mencoba teh yang lain. Oh, bagaimana kalau kau juga mencoba teh buatanku?".

Tubuh Uguisumaru membungkuk sedikit dan melihat wajah Kongou dari dekat, bibirnya tersenyum menunggu jawaban.

Kongou mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya yang membuatnya tidak tahan akan pandangan manis dari bola mata hijau Uguisumaru.

"Oooh! Boleh nih? Aku..aku juga ingin mencoba teh Jepang tradisional buatan mister! Boleh kan boleh kan?", tanyanya dengan nada semangat namun agak memaksa.

"Yup, gantian deh. Kalau kamu juga lagi free, kontak langsung aja, yah. Dan...aku ingin mengobrol banyak lagi denganmu."

.

 _Oh noo...it must be a dream, right..?_ , suara hati Kongou membuat dirinya makin berdebar-debar.

.

"Yes! Okay mister!".

Uguisumaru pamit dan segera mengenakan kembali sepatunya untuk beranjak pergi. Begitu ia hendak membuka pintu kamar Kongou, ia menoleh ke belakang melihat Kongou dan dengan kembali tersenyum, mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa tua kalau dipanggil mister. Just call me Uguisumaru, okay? Bye-bye, Kongou-chan..."

Kongou terdiam sejenak, sambil memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, dengan senyum manis serta wajah yang terasa panas, ia mulai melambaikan tangannya dan membalas,

"O..okay...Ugui-su-maru-san..., bye~"

.

.

* * *

Tiba-tiba baru sadar kalo Uguisu ama Kongou sama-sama penyuka teh, langsung deh keluar kumpulan kalimat-kalimat dadakan ini, hahahaha, nggak nge-shipping banget sih pairing ini, tapi apa jadinya kalo mereka ketemu dan sama-sama minum teh bareng LOL


End file.
